general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxie Jones
Maxie Jones is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Crimes Committed Health and Vitals *Cursed under the spirit of Helena Cassadine 19, 2016; shown from Feb 23-24, 2016 *Caught in an earthquake caused by her new enemy Jim Harvey in which Nathan would never survive 2-5, 2018 Relationships |-|Family= *Peter August - Maxie's brother-in-law *Anna Devane - Maxie's godmother and Robin and James' mother *Patrick Drake - Maxie's adoptive paternal cousin-in-law by marriage of Robin *Liesl Obrecht - Maxie's mother-in-law *James Scorpio - Maxie's adoptive paternal cousin *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Maxie's adoptive paternal cousin *Georgie Spinelli - Maxie's daughter with Spinelli *James West - Maxie's son with Nathan *Nathan West - Maxie's husband (deceased) *Britt Westbourne - Maxie's sister-in-law |-|Friends= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Brook Lynn Ashton *Franco Baldwin - Former enemy and Art therapist at General Hospital *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Hayden Barnes - Robin's look-alike *Nora Buchanan *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Edward Caldwell *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles and Lulu's mother *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Morgan Corinthos - (deceased) *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Kristina Davis *Nicolas Dean *Naomi Dreyfus *Connie Falconeri - (deceased) *Dante Falconeri *Rocco Falconeri - Dante and Lulu's son *Hamilton Finn *Violet Finn - Her daughter Georgie's look-alike and her son James' female counterpart *D.A. Garcia *Sasha Gilmore *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *James Horowitz *Kiki Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Stan Johnson - (deceased) *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Janice Lomax - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Andre Maddox *Sam McCall *Siobhan McKenna - (deceased) *Jason Morgan *Griffin Munro *Kim Nero *Delores Padilla *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *A.J. Quartermaine - (deceased) *Alan Quartermaine - (deceased) *Dillon Quartermaine *Emily Quartermaine - (deceased) *Monica Quartermaine - Current General Hospital Chief of Staff *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Tracy Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Natalie Rawles *Shane Rogers *Horace Sanchez *Sabrina Santiago - (deceased) *Lucky Spencer - Lulu's brother *Luke Spencer - Lulu's father *Jake Spencer - Elizabeth's son with Jason *Valerie Spencer *Damian Spinelli *Willow Tait *Ellie Trout *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse |-|Enemies= *Diego Alcazar - (deceased) *Lorenzo Alcazar - (deceased) *Luis Alcazar - (deceased) *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh and Nathan's look-alike *Nelle Benson - Heather's younger counterpart *Raymond Berlin *Helena Cassadine - (deceased) *Stavros Cassadine - (deceased) *Valentin Cassadine *Victor Cassadine - (deceased) *Ryan Chamberlain *Cesar Faison - (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Jr. - aka Levi Dunkleman (deceased) *Peter Harrell, Sr. - (deceased) *Jim Harvey - (deceased) *Mary Pat Ingles *Jerry Jacks - (incarcerated) *Olivia Jerome - Faison's female counterpart *Daisy Kwan *Harmony Miller *Cyrus Renault *Jeffrey Scribner *Heather Webber *Anthony Zacchara - (deceased) Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Adoptees Category:Hispanic-Americans Category:Socialites Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Joseph Hardy Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s